a. Field
The present disclosure relates to electrophysiology catheters. In particular, the instant disclosure relates to an electrophysiology catheter that enables a more even distribution of electrodes both when the catheter is in contact with tissue and when the catheter is not in contact with tissue and, therefore, a more even sampling of electrical activity in the tissue.
b. Background
Electrophysiology (EP) mapping catheters are used to generate electrophysiology maps of tissue in a region of interest. The use of EP mapping data in the diagnosis and treatment of tissues within a body is well known. For example, EP maps of heart tissue can be used to guide ablation catheters which are used to convey an electrical stimulus to a region of interest within the heart and create tissue necrosis. Ablation catheters may be used to create necrosis in heart tissue to correct conditions such as atrial and ventricular arrhythmias (including, but not limited to, ectopic atrial tachycardia, atrial fibrillation, atrial flutter and ventricular tachycardias). In addition to guiding ablation catheters, EP maps can also be used to evaluate the effectiveness of ablation therapy, or locate ectopic sources or a critical isthmus.
An EP mapping catheter includes one or more electrodes at a distal end that sample electrical activity in tissue. Many EP mapping catheters having a relatively large number, or array, of electrodes to enable sampling over a relatively wide area of interest and reduce procedure time. Referring to FIG. 1, one type of EP mapping catheter 10 in use today includes a collapsible and expandable basket electrode assembly 12 disposed at the distal end of the catheter 10. The basket electrode assembly 12 assumes a compressed state as the catheter is maneuvered through an introducer sheath to a region of interest in the body and an expanded state once the catheter reaches the region of interest and emerges from the sheath. The basket electrode assembly 12 includes a plurality of splines 14 on which electrodes 16 are disposed. The splines 14 are coupled together at proximal and distal ends and bow outward (i.e. assume a bowed shape) when the basket assembly 12 is in an expanded state.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.